


Movie night Aftermath

by Letsghostbirbs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cookies, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, My first proper fanfic and its this?, Other, Sort of Romance?, Spaghetti, at 3 AM, goblin sans, i think im funny, i wrote this at 3 am, it's 3 am when i finished it, its the period where you are friends with feelings?, ketchup, reader is a mess here, sans is a goblin, we're all a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsghostbirbs/pseuds/Letsghostbirbs
Summary: Sans decided that getting a snack at 3am after Movie night was acceptable. Papyrus does not agree.Also, don't watch a movie where the dog dies before you go to bed, it makes you very emotional.





	Movie night Aftermath

“SANS.” Papyrus addressed him sternly, “YOU ARE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART.”

Sans, who was in the process of tearing his family apart by splattering a good chunk of ketchup on the left over stale popcorn from movie night, just shrugged as he tiredly reached for more ingredients from the open fridge. 

“aw, c’mon bro.” He rummaged through the fridge like a rat with the access to Paris most expensive cheese. “I don’t think a night snack qualifies as that-”

“YOU ATE WITH US TWO HOURS AGO”

“yeah, but that was midnight movie snack, not regular ol’ night snack.” He pulled out a mustard bottle and shrugged as he added it to the bowl of popcorn and ketchup. He ignored Papyrus noise of disgust as he dipped a finger in the mystery batter only to taste it. “yep, it’s perfect.” 

“IT’S AN ABOMINATION!” Papyrus countered, the disgust in his voice only spurning Sans on to stick his entire hand in the gooey monstrosity that had been created at three am.

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled again. Sans ignored him as he shoved his entire arm in his own mouth, making Papyrus gag in even more disgust despite having no throat. 

“y’know what? you’re right bro,” Sans said, Papyrus seemed a bit suspicious at Sans’ sudden change of heart and of course, he quickly proved his suspicion to be true as Sans pulled out a container of some sort from the fridge. “needs more crunch-”

Papyrus watched in horror as Sans removed the lid, revealing the heartfelt, homemade cookies their friend had brought with them at the start of their wonderful movie night-which had ended in tears as their human friend cried themselves to sleep because they were apparently very sensitive to the dog dying in movies- but! That was just another friendly bonding experience! Anyway, back to- 

“SANS!” Papyrus half yelled his brother’s name for what seemed to be the third time in the span of five minutes as (unfortunately) his brother dipped the cookie in the popcorn batter. 

“BROTHER PLEASE, I KNOW THERE IS GOOD IN YOU.” He started pleading instead, making Sans stop. “I KNOW THAT YOU CAN LET GO OF THIS! IF YOU REALLY,REALLY TRY!” 

Sans looked back at his brother, his eye-lights staring straight into Papyrus’. His grin almost seemed wider as he slowly opened his teeth…

…and threw the ruined cookie inside.

What happened next was something Papyrus was not proud of. 

In what felt like minutes, but in reality was a few seconds- Papyrus flung himself towards the cookie container in hopes to save the rest of his precious friendship cookies. Of course, he had expected Sans to move out of the way at first! That way he could catch him trying to dodge to the left where the nearest escape was-

That was his mistake. Sans didn’t dodge. 

Instead, he hurled both himself, a grinning Sans, your cookies and that awful, awful batter into the open fridge.The sounds of all of the fridges contents falling and crashing resounded through the house multiple times and by this point,both brothers were covered in various condiments and Papyrus own famous spaghetti.

“OH WHAT A CRUEL FATE!!” Papyrus cried out as he realized his predicament. “TO BE COVERED IN MY OWN DELICIOUS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI WHEN I TRIED TO SAVE ANOTHERS COOKIES OF FRIENDSHIP! TRULY, THIS CAN’T BE HOW THIS ENDS!” He heard a snort from sans who was half sprawled over him and somehow had managed to be covered in ketchup only instead of Spaghetti. 

“sounds like a pre-pasta-rous end for you bro,” he said as he gave wink. Papyrus let out a groan as sans took a bite of another batter covered cookies. 

…

Papyrus gave a shrill yell when he finally noticed that both the batter and cookies were not only unscathed, but being consumed by his brother treacherously. His eyes popped out as he tried to make another grab for it.

Unfortunately, due to the ketchup that covered Sans, Sans simply pushed himself down on the kitchen tiles and glided on through the kitchen, leaving a streak of ketchup as he did so. Papyrus watched in horror as Sans (while sliding) dumped the rest of the cookies into the batter.

It was over. 

Sans was stopped by the doorway by a pair of feet. “oh, hey pal, did we wake you?”

Papyrus had completely forgotten to control his volume and it seemed to have woken you up. Well, it was either Papyrus or the sounds of everything in their fridge dying …which was also caused by Papyrus.

You stood by the doorway to the kitchen, blinking slowly as you looked first at Sans and then at Papyrus.

“I…” you rubbed your eyes as you continued to throw a look between the brothers and the mess in confusion. “I’m dreaming?” you asked sans who only shrugged in reply before taking another bite of his snack.

“UNFORTUNATELY NOT HUMAN,” Spaghetti covered Papyrus told you sadly, “YOU HAVE INDEED CAUGHT SANS IN THE ACT OF…DEFILING YOUR COOKIES.” Ok, now you were confused. Defiling your cookies?

“My cookies?” You laughed a bit as you skipped over Sans to help the poor distraught skeleton. “Papyrus, if Sans wants to eat my cookies, it’s okay you know? It was made to be eaten.” 

You held out a hand as Papyrus grabbed it, although he managed to stand up by himself for the most part, the ketchup covered tiles made it a bit slippery. Papyrus let out a sad ‘NYO-HOO-HOO’ as you started removing the spaghetti that covered him and his Pjs.

“see paps? even our buddy here don’t mind.” Sans said as Papyrus threw him a look of disdain.

“Of course I don’t, I made them for you guys after all...” You threw away the last piece of spaghetti from Papyrus head.

Secretly, you were happy that you won’t have to fulfill Papyrus promise of eating the rest of his friendship spaghetti as breakfast in the morning. With a smile, you looked around Sans and the kitchen in confusion. “Where are they anyway, Sans? Did you already eat them all?” 

Papyrus looked at you confused and you weren’t quite sure why, or at least you weren’t until Sans lazily pointed towards his ‘snack bowl’ that he’d been eating from.

“ ‘s right here,” he said, dipping a hand to grab a familiar shaped circle covered in ketchup and...mustard? Was that also the stale popcorn sticking to it?

“Nooo...” You laughed, it sounded a bit weird, a bit forced. “That’s your ketchup filled....snack...” You said the last word with great difficulty. “My cookies are a pure sugary delight, that melts in your mouth the moment it hits your tounge- er, magic. I suppose, in your case.” you clapped your hands together.

“Anyway! My cookies are not....” You suddenly fell silent. Your eyes were concentrated on the one item that laid abandoned by Sans side. Laying there completely empty, was your cookie container.”No...” You whispered.

“yes,” sans said taking another bite, he watched you go through all five stages of grief as you pieced together exactly what had happened. 

“You ruined it!” you cried as Papyrus patted your back with the ferocity one would use when slamming a button that could stop world hunger, “R-ruined it! Defiled it! I can never look at it again the same way!”

You let out another cry and Sans wasn’t sure if it was because Papyrus had actually managed to knock the wind out of you, or if it was the sight of sans dipping his hand into the batter to grab another popcorn-ketchup-mustard covered cookie. Seeing you bury yourself more into his brothers chest as sans took bite, he would go for the latter. 

“hey c’mon, don’t be like that,” sans said almost pitifully, yet he didn’t stop eating. “you can uh, make some more y’know?” 

“I can’t,” Was your reply as you pushed yourself away from papyrus. You picked up up your container and cradled it to your chest. “It’s dead, it died, Sans. You murdered them, my babies...” 

Oh god, Sans really hoped you wouldn’t look over at him now, seeing that he almost choked on your dead cookie babies by laughing too hard. Luckily, you looked away from what you thought was a grotesque scene of a crime as you turned to Papyrus. The one who had eaten them properly.

“Please Papyrus...please remember the cookies as they once were...”

“yeah paps, remember that you ate their babies properly.”

“HUMAN!” Papyrus said,ignoring sans completely by now.

“I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOUR FRIENDSHIP COOKIE BABIES AS THEY WERE..." He started dramatically, "...BUTTERY AND ALMOST TOO SWEET!...AND SOME A LITTLE BURNED.” He admitted as he took the empty container from your sobbing hands.

Papyrus felt himself sweat as you didn’t cease your crying.“D-DON’T CRY HUMAN! AT THE VERY LEAST!! IT’S NOT AS SAD AS THE MOVIE WHERE THE DOG DIED???” 

Papyrus watched in horror as you suddenly just dropped to the ketchup covered ground crying. Sans slid over to you as he offered you a ketchup/mustard/popcorn covered dead cookie baby, which just made you cry more. Papyrus watched in horror as you ate it anyway, while you cried. 

In the end, he picked you and Sans up and threw you both in the makeshift bed he had made for you on the sofa and popped in a movie you could watch together! That would get your mind off things!

...the dog died there too...

You woke up the next day, covered in ketchup, Sans and Papyrus and with the question if you’d ever accept another movie night invitation from Papyrus again.

You felt the ketchup covered Sans shift a bit as he snuggled even more onto your chest and Papyrus waking up underneath you, letting out soft a soft 'nyeh' as he came to. You smiled a bit fondly. 

Yeah...Who were you kidding, you probably would.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope that Papyrus knows how to get ketchup/mustard stains off the couch (He probably does, with Sans as his brother and all) 
> 
> I edited most of the spelling/writing error and probably will in the morning, but i'm too tired now. I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Please leave a comment if you liked it or happen to find some errors (I'll fix it as soon as I am awake again c: )


End file.
